El honor de la familia
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Una vida monótona y aburrida, trabarse en la secuencia, y consumir la juventud. Los gemelos Kagamine se dan cuenta de cómo han ido cuesta abajo, hasta convertirse en simples máquinas de sus instintos primordiales de trabar y alimentarse y meramente vivir, sin darse cuenta de que dejaron de lado aquello que le de da sentido único a la vida: sus sentimientos.


El honor de la familia

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Para Len y para Rin Kagamine, la vida entera era una rutina, al menos lo había sido durante el último par de años. Ambos eran contadores públicos, y hermanos gemelos casi idénticos tan solo por la diferencia de género. Len se dedicaba a organizar los números relacionados con el pago de impuestos de la región en la que vivían, mientras que Rin reordenaba todos estos datos en múltiples libros, representándose como su asistente, y siendo ella principalmente, quien auditaba a los que se retrasaban con sus pagos o tenían números sospechosos en sus registros.<p>

Eran un par de adultos ejemplares, manteniendo su forma y su salud física. Se alimentaban sanamente, y hacían ejercicio todos los días. Rin era una mujer esbelta, piernas delgadas y busto mediano, de cabello rubio y largo siempre alaciado. Siendo Len de manera similar, delgada, y un tanto más alto, mostrando un poco tanto más de musculo en piernas, brazos y abdomen, siempre manteniendo el cabello corto. Ambos usaban lentes, y no salían verse con algo distinto a sus trajes de oficina.

Vivían juntos, ambos como adultos a mediados de sus veintes, al igual que se transportaban en el mismo vehículo, y trabajaban en la misma oficina. Todos los días, para sus compañeros, no era más que verlos llegar a primera hora, encerrarse en las mismas cuatro paredes blancas, y trabajar hasta el final del turno, sin siquiera salir a almorzar y luego, retirarse de cualquier tipo de plática o conversación con los compañeros. Poco sabían que esa era una rutina similar a la que llevaban desde su temprana juventud, y mucho menos imaginaban que ellos dos podían ser tan expresivos y tan abiertos como cualquier otra persona, a excepción de que esto no lo harían con nadie más que entre ellos mismos.

Un día como cualquier otro, constaba en que ambos se entretenían en sus propias cuentas, sin sonreír, y sin desviar la mirada de sus asuntos, cada uno sentado frente al otro en un par de escritorios ordenados de tal manera que aprovechasen mejor el espacio de la oficina. Al llegar el final del turno, Len avisaría a su gemela que era la hora de salir, para que ella comenzara a organizar las maletas de ambos mientras que él cerraba los documentos y organizaba los papeles en sus estantes correspondientes.

Ambos salían tras marcar su hora de salida en el registro y subían a un auto que Len conducía con poco ánimo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento en el sótano de un edificio departamental, hecho específicamente para obreros de clase media. Los dos cruzaban por la puerta, se quitaban sus sacos, sus zapatos y los maletines terminaban arrojados en la mesa de centro de la sala, pues necesitaban revisar los números una vez más antes del día siguiente.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar?— le preguntaba Rin de manera desatenta mientras que se dirigía a la cocina.

—Lo que tú quieras— era siempre la respuesta igualmente despreocupada por parte de Len, ocupándose de no presionarse o discutir en lo más mínimo de ese asunto.

Los dos terminaban cenando siempre algún alimento natural que Rin preparara, y terminaban siempre comiendo en la mesa del comedor por una silenciosa y lenta hora que solamente se alegraba con ligereza con los colores verdes y rojos resaltantes de las mismas verduras, en medio de una grisácea cocina integral.

Terminaban de cenar a las diez de la noche, hacían un poco más de trabajo, y ordenaban sus ropas para el día siguiente, estando ya en el dormitorio. Rin siempre prendía la televisión mientras que se recostaba con tranquilidad en la cama, tras haber quedado en un blusón que le cubría hasta el muslo, mientras que Len llevaba un pantaloncillo de pijama y una playera blanca algo ligera.

Justamente a las once de la noche, Rin apagaba el televisor y Len procedía a recostarse tras haber cuidado unos últimos detalles de su higiene personal antes de introducirse a la cama, la misma en la que su hermana dormía. Entonces, y como en su particular rutina fraternal, Len se acercaba a ella, y con una mirada tan similar como la que le dedicaba todos los días en el trabajo, se acercaba a ella y le besaba los labios, mientras que Rin abrazaba su cuello y lo acercaba con ligereza.

—Te amo— dejaba salir Len mientras que continuaba besándole con el mismo empeño, ocupando de que su lengua cruzara por entre los labios de la chica y acariciara el interior de su boca, así durante al menos diez minutos al día, todos los días, de todas las semanas, de todos los meses y de todos los años desde que ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos, como algo necesario para sobrevivir, una especie de trato mutuo y consensuado por sobre el cual los dos podían vivir tranquilamente.

Tras el beso prolongado, Len procedía a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, extendiéndose, mientras que Rin limpiaba sus labios de la saliva derramada de su hermano.

—Te toca a ti— decía él mientras que se quitaba la playera, a lo cual Rin procedía a inclinarse sobre él, comenzando casi siempre lamiendo su pecho plano, paseando su lengua y sus dedos por sobre sus pezones masculinos y luego jugueteando con sus manos sobre su abdomen. Seguía el mismo patrón habitual, titubeando a veces, pero siempre descendiendo, hasta llegar al elástico de su pantaloncillo, sin detener las lamidas, bajaba con este con una mano, revelando la prolongada erección del rubio, comenzando a lamer la punta tan pronto como le era posible, para después besarla y presionarla con sus labios, en lo que el pantaloncillo terminaba de descender hasta las rodillas del varón.

—Rin…— escuchaba con él gruñía su nombre, siempre intentando contener en sonido en sus labios, mientras que ella usaba su mano derecha para acariciar su escroto desde la base, eligiendo lamer la longitud del miembro o simplemente introducirlo con profundidad en su boca.

Esta rutina era menos tardía, era tan solo unos tres minutos hasta que Len soltaba la respiración y eyaculaba de lleno en la boca de ella, o sobre su cara, si es que al menos lo advertía con algún movimiento brusco de sus piernas.

—Gracias, buenas noches—

—Buenas noches—

Eran las últimas palabras que se dedicaban tras de que ella le hubiese dado el gusto, con la promesa ya acordada de que la siguiente noche, él sería quien descendería en ella y se encargaría de provocarle un orgasmo usando sus dedos y su boca, a como fuera necesario. Ese era el trato que tenían.

Al día siguiente, despertaban ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Len buscaba su playera en donde había sido despedida la noche anterior y se colocaba pantalones deportivos mientras que su hermana se colocaba ropa similar. Su hora de trabajo era a las doce del día, siendo la hora de despertar a las siete de la mañana, aprovechando las primeras horas con el sol bajo para salir a caminar a un parque cercano, y más tarde, llegar a su casa y ejercitar. Horas más tarde, los dos se daban un baño y terminaban con los preparativos para salir juntos al trabajo. Toda la dicha rutina, sin intercambiar palabras más que las simples preguntas estandarizadas, típicas de alguien quien rinde un servicio.

Aquel era un día viernes, y debido a una ligera falla del sistema, los gemelos habían terminado sin trabajo por un par de horas. Len emplearía este tiempo jugando algún juego de computadora que no había probado en un largo tiempo, pero Rin no tenía más que ocupar su tiempo haciéndose distintas cuestiones acerca de a donde dirigía su vida. Respiró hondo, apoyándose en su silla mientras que Len se ocupaba cliqueando sin control su computadora portátil. Sabía que Len estaba cómodo viviendo de esa manera, solo preocupándose por sus cuentas y por la ropa que vestiría al día siguiente, pero ahora que ella habían llegado a un puesto aceptable en su oficina gubernamental, comenzaba a sentirse indispuesta a continuar un día más sin hacerse las preguntas que tenía que haberse hecho hacía años.

Había llegado hasta ese puesto buscando un trabajo que se le facilitara y que le remunerara, y lo había conseguido, al lado de Len, pues ninguno de los dos habría podido llegar a ese lugar si no hubiera sido trabajando en equipo. Por eso mismo sabía que Len se sentía cómodo por todo aquello, pero ella sentía que el dinero que conseguía ahora era inútil, si es que no tenía nada que le diera más importancia su vida.

Miraba a su gemelo, y cada vez que se lograba distraer de sus asuntos diarios, sentía su rostro sonrojándose un poco al recordar el incesto con el cual ambos llevaban su día a día. Se suponía, según lo que podía ella recordar desde la primera vez que habían llegado a eso, que ambos eran novios. Se apoyaba en el escritorio con su mano debajo de su barbilla, inexpresiva como siempre. Pero podía recordar también, que el arreglo final al que habían llegado, era que se darían sexo oral mutuamente día con día para poder relajarse y tranquilizarse cada noche, y despertar con más tranquilidad, y debido al tiempo que les llevaba hacerlo, se habían terminado turnando en quien lo recibiría en cada noche.

No le quedaba duda de que Len tenía aprecio por ella, y ella a su vez, encontraba a su hermano como la forma más cercana a un amor que jamás hubiera tenido, tal vez como su único deseo romántico, por lo que se podría decir, que en este sentido, estaba tan realizada de su vida, como en el sentido laboral o académico.

En todo caso, no le quedaban más que desear algo más que esos vagos orgasmos nocturnos, sabiendo que al menos podía provocar un sentimiento en Len al estar cerca de él. Por un instante sintió cierta impotencia, por el sólo hecho de no poder intimar de manera más profunda, pero ignorándolo todo al recordar que el trato se había cerrado considerando a profundidad la fácil privacidad y la lejanía de los riesgos que este tenía.

Decidió levantarse de su silla, estirando un poco los brazos como sólo hacía al terminar su día laboral. Len le dedicó una simple mirada sin mucho detalle antes de volver a jugar en su ordenador.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó abriendo su boca de una vez al verla girarse y dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez.

—Necesito algo de agua— excusó ella mientras que seguía su camino y dejaba a su hermano con la mirada clavada en su espalda hasta desaparecer tras la puerta cerrándose.

Rin caminó con rapidez por el pasillo, recapacitando acerca de su excusa al recordar que ambos siempre llevaban una botella de dos litros de agua para hidratarse todo el día en que estuvieran en la oficina, pero en lugar de detenerse, solamente acomodó sus gafas y continuó caminando.

Llegó hasta un garrafón de agua de cabeza sobre un portador que permitía la salida de agua caliente y fría, tomando además un vaso de papel en el que puso un poco de ambos grifos plásticos. Estuvo bebiendo un par de vasos, esperando a que no cediera por la humedad, cuando de pronto llegó Meiko, una compañera de trabajo mayor que ellos dos por unos seis años, en un flamante traje rojo de oficina que lucía apropiadamente sus piernas, al lado de una amiga de pocas palabras llamada Haku, con cabello planeado recogido en una coleta, conocidas las dos por ser el dúo magnífico de las fiestas y del alcohol.

Meiko se despidió de Haku, dejando que esta pasara de largo la existencia de la rubia, pero Meiko se detuvo a servirse un vaso de agua antes de mirar directamente a la inexpresiva Rin.

—Oh, buenas tardes, Rinny—chan— le saludó animadamente mientras que volvía a tomar su agua cálida.

—Buenas tardes, Meiko— se molestó en recordar su nombre mientras que se tomaba su tercer y último vaso de agua.

—Es bueno verte fuera de la cueva, lástima que tu _sexy_ hermano no decidió salir también— bromeó la castaña mientras recibía una mirada fulminante al decir aquella palabra con un cierto tono lascivo —Aunque sea tan lindo, sigue siendo todo un topo— se rió un poco mientras terminaba el agua y arrojaba el vaso intacto dentro del cesto de basura al lado del garrafón de agua.

—Tengo que irme— contestó Rin dándose media vuelta e intentando salir del lugar, e ignorar lo último que había dicho de su hermano.

—¡Espera! No era para que te ofendieras— le detuvo Meiko mientras estiraba la mano —Prefiero darte esto ahora mismo que en la salida, en donde será más difícil encontrarlos a ti y a tu hermano— le dio un pequeño papel doblado en donde tenía escritas unas cuantas notas y letras en cursiva.

—¿Es una clase de invitación?— la miró por ambos lados mientras que la desdoblaba, comenzando a leer rápidamente lo que decía —Es una fiesta por tu… aborto— se quedó en silencio mientras que volteaba ver a la mujer castaña con mirada sonriente.

—Sí, me la organizaron mis amigos, pero faltó entregar tu invitación— le indicó rápidamente el domicilio al que tenía que asistir, y de cómo podía invitar a otra persona con ese mismo papel, suponiendo que iría con el mismo Len.

—Me parece curioso, que tengas un motivo como este para realizar una celebración— comentó sin temor a ser de alguna manera ofensiva o arriesgándose a que la ofendieran.

—Muchas mujeres tienen baby showers, y me parece que su razón para celebrar, es sólo el hecho de tener un bebé— comenzó a explicarse —Nuestra celebración es porque al abortar, me he librado de un centenar de problemas innecesarios y de una carga que no deseo— se justificó con simpleza.

—¿No deseas tener ningún hijo?— le cuestionó con el mismo tono ligeramente temerario.

—Por supuesto que no, es algo que hace que termines con tu vida y comience una nueva en donde eres un esclavo de un mocoso que nunca te agradecerá nada— dio una respuesta con una ligera agresividad —No tengo deseos de eso por ahora, y tengo mejores cosas que hacer— y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y Salió caminando del pasillo, dejando a Rin caminando sola en duración nuevamente de su oficina.

Tan pronto como entró, Len le llamó la atención, mientras que ella seguía leyendo el papel con atención, sin siquiera fijarse en lo demás a su alrededor.

—Rin, ponte en marcha, el servicio llamó, tenemos trabajo— le avisó mientras que le señalaba su ordenador. Nada más del asunto se volvió a decir sino hasta que ambos salieron de trabajar, siendo Rin quien dio el inicio a la conversación, un tanto fuera de lo usual, nombrando la fiesta como una mera casualidad que podrían hacer el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Len se mostró dudoso, en especial al escuchar el motivo, pero entendió aquella reunió únicamente como algo que podría ocupar su día y nada más, aceptando salir con ella, a lo cual tuvo que planear de antemano la preparación para sus trajes formales el día anterior, además de la compra de un obsequio, como una botella de alcohol, que era requerida para asistir, como lo indicaba la invitación.<p>

—Me parece que esta ha sido solamente una excusa de Meiko para poder llenarse de botellas de alcohol sin tener que pagarlas— comentó Len mientras miraba la caja de terciopelo rojo que llevaba en sus manos, que dentro contenía un carísimo whisky.

Ambos iban vestidos de manera formal, Len con un chaleco sobre una camisa y pantalones de arreglados de gala con zapatos negros y lustrados, mientras que Rin asistía con un vestido de color amarillo que combinase con su cabello, sin mucho maquillaje y pendientes circulares de oro en sus orejas.

—No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque la última vez, terminó detenida por la policía armando todo su teatro frente a la licorería— recordó con una risa aquel incidente en el negocio de licores que daba frente a las oficinas, recibiendo la misma expresión de regreso por parte de su hermano, que ayudó a romper un poco el hielo que habían formado en el camino de ida al departamento de la castaña.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero a lo que me refiero…— dejó de reírse lentamente mientras que tomaba aire con profundidad — ¿No crees que es algo de mal gusto hacer esta clase de festejos? Es decir, ¿Un festejo por un aborto? Que yo recuerde, la cosa se hacía al revés— siguió protestando durante momentos en los que se mantenían junto a la puerta, sin desear inferir mucho en el moralismo.

—Pero Meiko y sus amigos tienen la libertad de festejar lo que deseen, así como ella misma tuvo la libertad de abortar— sintió dentro de ella una insatisfacción al decir aquello.

—Me parece que podría haberlo dejado vivir, quizá lo hubiera podido dar a un orfanato, o alguna pareja infértil— sintió la ligera necesidad de protestar por la situación tan tomada a la ligera.

—Curiosamente, he conocido al menos a unas cinco mujeres quienes han abortado, pero la verdad es que jamás he conocido a ninguna pareja que adopte a un niño, o siquiera que se haga una inseminación— contestó ella con suavidad, negándose a cualquier tipo de discusión.

—No conoces, ni conocemos a muchas personas, hermana, pero lo que es seguro, es que este mundo es muy grande para asegurar que nadie hubiera querido a ese hijo o hija, que Meiko desechó— continuó con las similares protestas, recargándose contra la pared tras haber golpeado la puerta un par de veces.

—Necesitaría una familia que lo amara, casi ninguna familia está dispuesta a dar amor de sobra, por si no lo sabías— inquirió como una clase de indirecta, mediamente entendida por Len, quien solamente frunció un poco el seño por las palabras algo bruscas. De pronto, al puerta se abrió, sin dar siquiera una previa advertencia, revelando a Meiko, quien como siempre, vestía un provocativo atuendo de color rojo.

—Len, Rin— les saludó a los dos mientras que se relajaba a un lado del umbral de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Meiko— saludó Len de manera inicial —Aquí tienes, felicidades por tu… liberación— dijo mientras que le entregaba la botella a la chica castaña, trabándose un poco en su felicitación.

—Oh, que amable eres, Lenny— contestó ella recibiendo la bebida con ambas manos — ¡Que delicia!— exclamó al ver la botella en su empaque —Seguro que más al rato querrás que la compartamos— giñó su ojo mientras que se daba la vuelta y los invitaba a pasar, mostrando lo sensual y bien formada que estaba en su piel desnuda.

—Sólo venimos rápidamente, tenemos que dormir temprano— se interpuso Rin al entrar ella primero, e incluso empujando un poco a Len al hacerlo.

Al mirar el interior, les invadió un recuerdo un tanto nostálgico y tan aburrido, que habían preferido tirarlo por la borda hacía años atrás, pero ahora se encontraban de nuevo con la misma situación. Era una sala amplia, con ventanales, muebles elegantes, plantas como adornos y un par de mesas de bocadillos y alcohol distribuidas por todo el apartamento. En cada cuanto metro cuadrado, se había formado un grupo exclusivo de personas charlando, bebiendo y comiendo mientras que pretendían que sus conversaciones eran las más importantes, por más banales que pudieran ser.

—¿Quieres recordarme por que vinimos?— preguntó el chico al mostrar como obvia la aversión de ambos a estar en un lugar en donde no eran requeridos, y que mucho menos llamaban sus atenciones.

—Deja ya de ser tan amargado— contestó ella mientras apretaba su brazo —Es por cordialidad, y para poder conocer más a nuestros compañeros de oficina, ¿No crees que eso podría ser algo útil?— confrontó una de las posibles razones verdaderas por las cuales asistir a ese evento.

—¿Y para qué rayos queremos conocer más a esos tipos de la oficina?— contraargumento con clara justicia. Ambos pasaron de lado a un grupo liderado por un chico y una chica de cabello aguamarina, que no pudieron recordar sus nombres en ese momento.

—Para poder tener más relaciones humanas, ¿No te parece que sería útil?— continuó con la discusión acallando lo más posible el evidente sarcasmo, esquivando a una chica rubia con una coleta de lado, que no dejaba de lado su celular.

—Creía que las únicas relaciones humanas que necesitábamos eran las que tenemos entre nosotros dos— le recordó prontamente, siendo ahora él quien le sujetaba el brazo, mostrándose menos piadoso con la intensión de triunfar en esa discusión.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad lo crees, Len?— se sintió incrédula mientras que volteaba a ver a su espalda y miraba a Meiko caminando al lado de Haku, esquivando de nuevo de lado al resto de los otros invitados, quienes se aglomeraban en la dirección de el par de mujeres.

—Muy bien, es hora de que nuestra amiga les dedique unas dulces palabras de agradecimiento a todos ustedes— les anunció Haku mientras que movía la copa que sostenía en su mano, vestida con un traje plateado escotado en el centro y con una abertura en su ombligo. Meiko se puso frente a ella, demostrando que era la razón por la cual se realizaba la fiesta, a lo cual todos aplaudieron con euforia.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta— comenzó abriendo Meiko su discurso, recibiendo más aplausos, al menos por parte de los gemelos, por mero compromiso —Sé que para muchos de ustedes, la razón de esta fiesta sonará algo inmoral —la mayoría de las personas rieron en cuanto dijo esto —Pero ciertamente, solo es una fiesta para celebrar mi libertad, como lo haría al salir de la cárcel, o al ser echada de la casa de mis padres— volvió a provocar un montón de carcajadas, al ser bien conocida su historia pasada.

—Eres la mejor— se escuchó un grito femenino por parte de la chica de cabello rubio de una coleta, quien incluso gritando, no dejaba de ver su celular, a lo cual todos empezaron a vitorear a la chica castaña.

—Así, que sin más que decir, sólo que queda desearles lo mismo que a mí me ha dado la vida, plenitud, abundancia, y libertad— al decir aquello, brindó con la copa de Haku, quien seguía a su lado, tiendo alocadamente sin razón aparente más que de la misma bebida —Así que diviértanse y beban como si no hubiese un mañana— y al decir esto, lanzó su bebida al aire, provocando que les cayera a quienes se mantenían atentos en las primeras filas, provocando no otras cosa más que agitación y revuelo en bullicio, ante una música electrónica que se elevaba y se elevaba.

Pero Len y Rin no consumieron ni una sola gota, los dos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, sin necesidad de hacer más que respirar y hacer algo de fuerza con las piernas para mantenerse de pie.

—Supe por allí— comenzó a decir Len de la nada —Que fue una violación— con esa palabra llamó la atención de su gemela —Eso fue lo que escuché de unos tipos del tercer piso, mientras que iba al baño antes de salir al auto, el día de ayer— especificó cortamente de donde le había venido ese rumor.

—Debes de estar de broma— fue todo lo que ella pudo dejar salir al enterarse de aquella posibilidad.

—No lo sé, pero al menos, eso explicaría por qué se siente tan libre— llegó el rubio a esa conclusión mientras que miraba vagamente al suelo.

—No fue una violación— intervino en la conversación un joven algo mayor que ellos dos de cabello azul, vestido de manera galante, con una corbata y bufanda azules, además de verse preocupado y ligeramente intranquilo con ese asunto, estaba sentado en el respaldo de una silla mientras mantenía un vaso de vidrio con hielos en su mano.

—Kaito… ¿No es así?— intentó recordar Len al verlo, habiendo escuchado su nombre una, o quizá dos veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en su cercanía.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas escuchado, no fue una violación— aclaró él mientras que engrosaba un poco la voz, volteando a verlos a ambos con una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Lo lamento… simplemente hay muy poca información, no era nuestra intención tomar eso como una verdad no mucho menos esparcirla…— comenzó a disculparse la Kagamine, pero fue detenida por el peli azul al instante.

—Era mío… el niño _iba_ a ser mío— pronunció con voz rota de pronto mientras que volvía su mirada a donde antes, al movimiento rotacional de los hielos que provocaba con el movimiento de su mano, como si fuera una danza eterna de vicio.

Dejó a ambos gemelos sin poder hacer más que verse mutuamente, dudando en si prestarle consuelo o cuestionarlo acerca de su testimonio.

—Los dos habíamos estado juntos ya seis meses… siempre nos protegíamos, pero yo le había dicho que los condones y las pastillas tienen sus fallas… una en un millón tal vez— se volvió a lamentar con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, representando el contraste entre su buena y su mala fortuna.

—Oh vaya…— fue todo lo que Rin pudo decir como inicio a su consuelo —Pero… pudiste haberle dicho algo… pudiste haberla convencido de que no lo hiciera, si eso hubieras querido…— sintió que estaba recordándole algo que él bien tenía memorizado.

—Eso hice… le pedí de todo, incluso, que yo me encargaría de cuidarlo, que ella podría seguir con su vida y que yo sería padre soltero— se notó la emoción que su voz adquiría al de pronto nombrar aquello como la mejor de las posibles soluciones para el asunto —Pero ella dijo que no quería lazos emocionales innecesarios… que no quería quedar como una madre desnaturalizada, y que no quería que su cuerpo se alterara o sufriera por… eso…— su voz se escuchó engrosada y ligeramente forzada al decir aquello —Y decidió mejor no dar inicio a ninguna vida, así de simple— y suspiró de nuevo, como si al contar cada uno de estos, eventualmente la pesadez y el dolor que sentía se fuesen a desvanecer.

—¿Y no hay nada que la ley podría haber hecho?— intervino Len, creyéndose siempre capaz de sacar a relucir algún punto no expuesto antes.

—Para nada… ella tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con el feto, siempre que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo… aunque una vez afuera, bien podría haberme obligado a pagarle pensión si ella hubiera querido— recordó con odio como ella le había restregado esto último en la cara al inicio del asunto —Tengo obligaciones, pero no privilegios… que mal— y después de decir aquello, se sentenció a un silencio del cual nadie en la fiesta pudo sacarlo, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, que bailaban de manera erótica con las mujeres alcoholizadas.

—Lo lamentamos mucho— habló Rin por ambos mientras que únicamente se apartaban e iban a un lugar más despejado, para hacer pasar la noche hasta una hora apropiada para retirarse sin ser groseros y sin haber consumido alcohol.

El resto de la noche no fue mucho más interesante que lo que habían visto anteriormente, solamente se mantuvieron para dos en el balcón, pensando con un poco de profundidad acerca del problema que tenía Kaito, acerca de lo que estaría pasando, sin siquiera preocuparse un solo instante en conversar con el resto de los animados invitados, simplemente no les apeteció, en lugar de eso, encontraron mucho más interesante conversar entre los dos, compartir ideas que les parecieran interesantes u opiniones acerca de sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Terminaron riendo un par de veces como nunca antes, a la vez que se sentían en un ambiente agradable tan solo al ser el uno con el otro.

Finalmente, al ser ya las doce de la noche, y al no haber hecho más que mantenerse conversando entre ellos, dándose ambos cuenta de esto con el sonido de una pequeña alarma de reloj, moviéndose rápidamente y entrando a la sala en donde los demás continuaban con el bullicio, despidiéndose fugazmente de Meiko al verla montando la espalda de uno de los chicos que habían llegado desde temprano, un muchacho de cabello morado que estaba en su círculo más cercano de amigos.

Llegaron a su auto y el viaje de regreso fue sumamente tranquil, siendo la primera vez que esto realmente les calaba a ambos, habiendo sido el ambiente tan agradable momentos antes, pero aún así continuaron hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de los apartamentos, aún iluminado por la luz de las grandes lámparas superiores, y cuidado un viejo guardia quien se reclinaba en su silla sin alterarse a la entrada o salida de algún vehículo.

Se quedaron sentados en el asiento mientras que Len apagaba el motor y lo mantenía de esta manera, quedándose quietos durante unos instantes, para luego detenerse justamente al instante en el que iban a iniciar el descenso. Los dos respiraron profundamente mientras que volvían a acomodarse en sus lugares, bajando sus hombros y recargándose en los asientos en los que estaban.

—Bueno, fue una buena fiesta, la primera en una década… supongo— se limitó a decir Len mientras que aclaraba su garganta, dejando las manos sobre el volante. Se mantuvieron juntos un rato más, pero aún sin decir nada, incómodo por la falta de cualquier química que hiciera resurgir el agradable momento que tenían antes.

—Me sigo preguntando a mí misma, porque Kaito habría ido a la fiesta, si es que estuvo tan en contra de la decisión de Meiko— compartió Rin como una ligera voz de intriga.

—Según esperaría de alguien como él, su principal intención sería no demostrar que se sentía decaído por lo que pasó… pero me imagino que el discurso de ella, y toda la alegría que tenía la fiesta lo hundió muy pero muy profundo— opinó como respuesta, habiendo pensado de manera correcta en la teoría que tenía sobre Kaito.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?— le preguntó con verdadera preocupación, volteando a verlo rápidamente a la cara, mientras que él seguía mirando al frente.

—¿Qué si se va a suicidar? No creo, él jamás tendría los pantalones para eso— dejó de lado una posible consecuencia instantánea —Pero creo que va a reconsiderar bastante su vida… sin duda lo hará— rascó un poco su cuello con la intención de distraerse de cualquier posible incomodidad al dirigirse al campo minado que representaría la sola mención de ese tema y de sus extensiones.

—Me parece que lo que necesita… es solamente tener una relación que le demuestre que es querido… no iba a conseguir eso con Meiko— se contuvo un poco al decirlo, al considerar que ella era de las personas quienes menos tendrían derecho de decir lo que era necesario para que alguien fuera feliz.

—Para nada… me parece que solo salía con Meiko para hacer sentir celosa a Miku, la chica de las entregas de la planta baja— mencionó como una mera trivialidad y sin mucho interés, a lo que Rin se elevó por sobre su asiento con una mirada incrédula —Lo escuché a él mismo decirlo hace más de seis meses, mientras que me lavaba las manos… hablaba con Gakupo, el sujeto que trabaja en el cubículo de a su lado, y quien deseaba pretender a Meiko desde hacía un tiempo— le informó con rapidez para deshacer esa mirada.

—Primero que nada, ustedes los hombres son más chismosos que un grupo de ancianas, cuando se trata de ir al baño, sobre todo por tu gran oído suertudo— empezó diciendo de manera ligera, y causando la suave risa de su hermano que esperaba al comentar aquello —Y en segundo ¿Me estás jodiendo o algo?— levantó la voz sin poder darle crédito a semejante rumor, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar aún manteniéndose con una plena expresión de desprecio.

—Seguramente ese pequeño detalle causó muchos problemas entre los dos… por eso quizá es que Meiko no aceptó ningún trato— se lamentó de la misma manera en la que su hermana lo había hecho —No me atreví a decirlo enfrente de él… o en la fiesta— tosió un par de veces en lo que rascaba el espacio entre sus ojos, levantando sus lentes.

—Creo que tiene mucho sentido— compartió la opinión de su hermano —Había visto a Miku hablando con él un par de veces, hace no más de un par de semanas, y era obvio que le estaba coqueteando— se sentó cruzando las piernas —Es algo sumamente triste— dejó de hablar tras ahogar un corto bostezo.

—Si… Kaito se creía un jugador, pero a la vez era todo un moralista, una mala combinación— opinó sin pena alguna, bajando las manos del volante y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Después de eso, volvieron al silencio por al menos un minuto, ambos quedándose con deseos de comenzar de nuevo la conversación, o reanudar la que se referiría a Kaito y a Meiko, y al asunto que ahora se cruzaba en la oficina, pero no sabían la manera correcta en la cual hacerlo.

—Len…— le llamó Rin antes de que este pudiera comenzar a moverse en búsqueda de su salida del auto, volviendo a girarse a verlo —Lo que dijiste antes… ¿De verdad soy todo lo que tú necesitas?— esa sola pregunta causó más movimiento dentro de Len de lo que habría podido provocar cualquier alerta de peligro, o desastre natural, causándole un intenso sonrojo.

—Pues…— intentó comenzar a hablar, pero se quedó sin palabras al instante, secándosele la boca y luego tosiendo un poco —Lo dije… porque tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos los dos, sin nadie más… por eso pensé que no necesitábamos a nadie más— se rindió al momento de dejar salir el aire en sus pulmones, a lo cual Rin no pudo hacer más que concordar a cierta manera, al menos en la forma en la que volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

—Quizá tengas razón, quizá no necesitemos a otras personas, como nunca lo hemos hecho…— habló lentamente y prestándose a ser interrumpida en cualquier instante —Pero lo que yo me preguntaba, es que si acaso lo que tenemos te parece suficiente— y fue esa pregunta la que había sentido tantos deseos de hacerle desde hace tiempo.

Len musitó un poco, pensando en todas las posibles respuestas en las que podría adentrarse, dentro de cuales sería posible entrar sin destruir la relación con su hermana, pero a la vez, preguntándose si no había llegado un momento de entrar en un tema y sacar algo realmente productivo de este, obtener lo que deseaba tanto como su hermana sin que los dos lo supieran mutuamente del otro.

—Ha sido suficiente por mucho tiempo…— respondió intentando dar verdadero entendimiento a su tono de voz —Pero nuestra relación es bastante complicada para hablar siquiera de ella, es algo demasiado prohibitivo, no entiendo cómo siquiera podríamos…— pero fue interrumpido por su hermana, quien ahora parecía irritarse cada vez más.

—No, es algo que tenemos que hablar, porque es algo lo cual somos nosotros dos— demostró su hartazgo en las respuestas evasivas —Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, lo hicimos sabiendo que nos convertía en unos incestuosos, pero la culpa era tanta, que nos fuimos alejando de cualquier clase de sentimiento, hasta terminar en lo que estamos ahora— se refirió al estado actual que compartían usando un tono despectivo, como a una vergüenza que alguien ocultaría con toda la razón del mundo.

Len la observó alterarse más que antes sin razón, casi hasta el punto de llorar, conociendo claramente cómo era la forma en la que se curvaba su entrecejo y como comenzaba a respirar por la nariz antes de hacerlo —Tú fuiste la primera que se alejó de cualquier clase de sentimentalismos… y yo sólo te seguí— aclaró en una forma de defensa a sí mismo, pero solamente indignó a su hermana.

—¡No es verdad, fuiste tú el primero que no quería abrazarse estando en público!— exclamó mientras que Len intentaba hacer que bajara la voz —Fuiste tú quien ya no quería hacer el amor por las noches, o siquiera mandarnos mensajes mientras estábamos en el trabajo, ni siquiera una palabra linda para mí en las mañanas— continuó reclamando, apenas bajando la voz e inclinándose sobre él para empujar sus hombros.

—Yo quería hacer todo eso y hasta más— fue la furiosa respuesta de Len —Pero tú fuiste la que no quería hacerlo, sólo porque los vecinos de al lado nos escucharían por las noches, o porque según tú, el jefe revisaba el cesto de basura, o porque la gente nos comenzaría a ver como raros si es que hacíamos cualquier clase de gesto que pudieran entender como algo que no fuera simple fraternidad— dejó salir todos esas palabras con una clara rapidez mientras usaba un tono fuerte de voz —Para mí no había vergüenza alguna en que nos vieran de esa forma, solo te seguí y te obedecí cuando a ti te daba vergüenza— concluyó entrecerrando los ojos, como si con eso pasara toda la culpa a ella.

Y fue de hecho eso lo que pasó, Rin solamente inclinó la mirada en pena, quizá de pronto viendo todo lo que habría impedido, y el dolor que había causado a su gemelo por el rechazo lento que le fue propinando muy probablemente sin siquiera darse cuenta al hacerlo. Fue ahora el turno de Len de mirarla con algo de lástima, entendiendo con plenitud como se sentía, quizá fuera como un niño quien se daba cuenta de que aquel juguete favorito que rompía ya no tenía reparo, pero de una manera más adulta y más prolongada.

—Siendo justos… si nunca nos hubiéramos separado de esa forma, y si tú me hubieras seguido en lugar de que yo te hubiera seguido, probablemente ahora estaríamos desempleados y sin nadie que nos hablara… todo por hacer un romance incestuoso de verdad…— no cuidó por completo sus palabras, y aquello último lastimó de nuevo a su hermana, quizá un poco menos que lo anterior.

Tal parecía que estaba en la posición, ya fuera de novio o de hermano, en la cual, sin importar lo que dijera, estaría mal, o simplemente la lastimaría, así que se decidió por dejar de razonar por un instante y tratar de escucharla.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Rin? Tan solo dímelo, y haré todo lo posible para cumplirlo, ya sea como tu hermano… o como cualquier otra cosa— dijo por completa sinceridad, intentando sonar lo más compasivo y cariñoso posible.

—Yo… quiero tener un bebé— dijo con rapidez, sintiendo su cara enrojecerse, viendo de reojo como Len abría los ojos de par en par en completamente incrédulo, sin poder creer que ella pedía aquello, a la vez que caía en el asiento, como si de pronto se le abriera un nuevo mundo mucho más intimo a sus ojos —O al menos eso era lo que pensaba… pensaba que lo único que podría hacerme feliz sería tener un bebé— repuso luego de haber provocado aquella impresión en su hermano.

—No creo que sea tan fácil… hay muchas cosas implicadas en eso— comenzó Len a intentar justificar con algo de nervios mientras que movía sus manos y las frotaba una contra la otra, tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— afirmó ella la locura que todo aquello supondría —En realidad, deseaba la clase de relación que vendría con todo eso… y eso lo entendí cuando escuché a Kaito diciendo que habría cuidado al bebé él mismo— se justificó trayendo el deprimente recuerdo de esa temprana noche.

—¿Te refieres al… matrimonio?— dudó Len si en preguntar eso o no, sintiendo menor presión que al implicar la palabra "bebé".

—No, tampoco me refiero a eso, un matrimonio no tiene que tener lo que yo quiero…— negó ella rotundamente, intentando aclarar cierta aversión a esa idea —Me refiero a la clase de relación en la que hay apoyo mutuo e incondicional del uno al otro— explicó lentamente —Una relación en donde haya amor y entrega… y donde podamos estar juntos siempre— comenzó a describir lo que sentía que necesitaba con Len, algo que quería tener con él, pero se vio desanimada al darse cuenta de que no habría una definición clara para su deseo.

—Siempre estamos juntos, eso no va a cambiar— sonrió un poco —Quieres una relación de verdad…— complemento, sintiendo más claramente la crítica que hacía a la relación que tenían antes.

—Así es… solamente deseo algo que de verdad signifique, para ti y para mí, más que simplemente darnos placer o simplemente acompañarnos todo el día— Len rió mientras que se le acercaba a su hermana y la atraía a su lado

—De acuerdo, en ese caso, llevaremos un noviazgo como cualquier otro, ¿Qué te parece?— propuso él acercándola un poco más a su cara, con la intensión de transmitirle algo de cariño y de confianza con la idea.

—No como cualquier otro— se molestó Rin —Somos hermanos, jamás podremos ser normales y estar juntos…— tragó un poco de saliva —Quiero que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo y yo haré el mío, y que esta vez, no nos separemos, por favor— le pidió como última condición.

—Será algo bastante nuevo para mí, lo admito…— Len se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con algo de pena —Pero por ti, lo haré— y dicho esto, trató de acercarse un poco más a ella, incitando a que diera inicio un beso, algo más intimo que lo que se daban todas las noches, con una mayor intensión.

Rin solamente le miró de frente en un inicio, sin saber cómo proceder, pese a haberle besado un centenar de veces en el pasado, antes lo hacía con un sentimiento de obligación, casi limitándose a no sentir nada que le pudiera traer emociones que no necesitaba, pero ahora, dejó ir sus labios con fluidez, sintiéndolos presionando los de su hermano tan pronto como se movió hacia adelante, sintiéndose como nunca antes, como si volviera a besarlo por primera vez.

Y al igual que la diferencia que esperaría, el beso no fue sólo un toque ligero al momento en el que sólo sus bocas se tocaban, sino que Len pasó sus manos por las caderas de la chica, mientras que ella se inclinaba más y pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, juntándose tanto como antes y comenzando a mover sus labios con más suavidad, pronto procediendo a las caricias dadas con la lengua y pronto tocándose entre estas, abriendo un poco los ojos al sentirse de aquella manera, pero continuando tan pronto como el buen sentir invadió sus interiores.

Pronto, Len se dio cuenta de que dejar el beso a medias no podría ser una opción, simplemente prefirió dejarse llevar por un rato más, pronto pasando su lengua a la boca de su hermana, paseando ambas y tocándolas a todo gusto y a todo placer, a la vez que sus respiraciones se hacían más notables sobre la nariz del otro.

Se separaron al necesitar algo de aire, más que nada por el aliento cálido que transitaba sus pulmones. Len levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de la intensa forma que había tomado el asunto de manera tan repentina, y de cómo ahora toda su vida sería distinta. Imaginar que las noches se volverían una constante sesión de sexo, y que probablemente jugarían de esa manera en otros momentos del día, no parecían ser suficiente para sobrepasar el pesar que representaría su relación amoroso, llevada a cabo de manera correcta, enfrente de todos, arriesgándose a las cortantes miradas ajenas quienes desaprobarían lo que se vería sin dejar de dar ninguna clase de explicación.

Solo tuvo unos instantes para pensar en lo que habría en las pocas dudas que le quedaban cuando sintió a su gemela avanzar de su asiento y lanzarse encima de él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, comenzando a besarle de la misma forma que antes, presionando sus labios juntos tan pronto como estuvieron juntos, siendo ella ahora la que procedía con el cruce del camino de sus lenguas y con el juego de estas. Se separaron tras unos instantes, sintiendo Len un ligero hilo hecho de saliva cortarse y precipitarse contra su propia mandíbula al momento de que ella se separó.

—Lo siento, no podía aguantar más…— respondió ella con apología mientras que inclinaba su espalda en el volante—Y al parecer tu tampoco— dijo al sentir como es que el amiguito de Len se había comenzado a alzar por sí mismo, formando un tope en su pantalón, acariciándolo con delicadeza con la mano derecha en lo que volvían a besarse ambos —Quiero que esto sea una cosa de todos los días— le susurró al oído mientras que simplemente lo abrazaba tras haber cortado el beso.

Entonces, Len reaccionó muy para sus adentros, percatándose de lo difícil que sería volver a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Consideraba a su hermana como una mujer hermosa, sensual por donde se le mirara, nada provocativa, lo que por suerte, evitaba que él tuviera deseos de arrancarle la ropa cada que estaban a solas, aunque la sección alternada de sexo oral también evitaba esto, pero ahora podría darse el placer de ser tan lujurioso como su hermana lo permitiera, y sabía que ella no lo iba a detener.

Le sujetó firmemente por la espalda baja mientras la subía aún más sobre sí mismo, provocando que ella se tuviera que inclinar para no golpear el techo del vehículo, comenzando a lamer por su clavícula que se dejaba ver gracias al vestido que usaba. Una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar su trasero mientras que la otra trataba de deshacerse de uno de los tirantes de su vestido, empujándolo de la orilla del hombro de la fémina.

—Ah… Len…— susurró ella con su aliento cálido acariciando el cabello de su gemelo con una mano, dándole un tranquilo masaje en el cuello con la otra. Ambos se estaban acostumbrando demasiado a sentirse mutuamente y a acariciar sus cuerpos como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, casi diez años a decir verdad.

Quizá hubieran podido continuar hasta poder fornicado como era debido en ese momento, provocándose inoportunos dolores de espalda y de cuello, además de la vergüenza de tener que limpiar los asientos del vehículo de fluidos poco convenientes a explicar, pero fue justamente en el momento en el que Rin tiró sus zapatos de tacón al suelo del auto, que alguien golpeteó la ventanilla del auto.

—Disculpe, Señorito Kagamine— habló un hombre anciano parado a centímetros de ellos, tomándolos por absoluta sorpresa — ¿Está todo bien? Se han tardado mucho en bajar de su auto— les avisó, siendo el guardia de seguridad, tenía que estar al pendiente de que nada malo ocurriera.

—Por supuesto que no pasa nada malo— susurró Len mientras bajaba la ventanilla, que hace unos instantes, y por gracia del destino, había estado ligeramente empañada —Nosotros sólo estábamos… dándonos un abrazo fraternal— dijo aún con el cuerpo de su hermana sobre el suyo, a lo que ella no pudo más que confirmar esta versión, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y golpeándose contra el techo del auto al final de esta acción.

No tuvieron que dar muchas más explicación al guardia nocturno del estacionamiento, alguien que todos contaban en secreto de que moriría antes de que cualquier cosa grave ocurriera en las inmediaciones del edificio, por lo que era fácil atribuir su falta de capacidad para identificar el incesto a su senilidad.

* * *

><p>Llegando a su apartamento, ninguno de los dos dijo casi nada, solamente acordaron en que se darían un baño por separado, pues el besarse en un automóvil con las ventanas cerradas no ayudaba a evitar la sudoración.<p>

El primero en entrar, y en darse una ducha rápida, fue Len, metiendo al baño tan solo su ropa interior y una camisa bastante ligera, y saliendo con esta ropa puesta debajo de su bata de baño, para así poder secar su cabello apropiadamente. Después fue turno de Rin, y le hizo procurar que se apresurara, pero ella no hizo caso, o al menos le hizo sentir a Len que le había ignorado al ver que habían pasado quince minutos y ella seguía sin salir.

Quizá fue esto de suerte para ambos, pues el tiempo que pasaron separados, aunque fuera de tan solo un cuarto de hora, le ayudó a Len a aclarar las cosas, y la primera idea que le llegó, aparte de lo obvio que había sido el error por no haber promovido esa clase de relación desde antes, fue de ahora en adelante le esperaría una vida un tanto más agotadora, llamándola así por su punto más negativo posible. Intentó imaginar cómo sería despertarse viéndola de una manera diferente, pues si debía de admitirlo con dolor a sus adentros, en el pasado la observaba casi como una carga, de no ser porque ella hacía la mitad de la cosas que el necesitaba para tener su vida en orden. Para él, era algo así como la otra mitad de su cuerpo que no podía controlar, y hasta cierto punto, le enternecía pensar en ella de esa manera, pues implicaría lo inseparables que eran.

Pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes, desde el inicio, intentar dormir en la misma cama sin que su masculinidad le controlara, acción que le había tomado años contener, o incluso tener que controlarse a cualquier hora del día en la cual pudiera tomar ventaja de ella y realizar cualquier acto que su lujuria deseosa le impulsara.

Pensó en si su vida se volvería en un pasadizo constante de sexo y placer obtenido mediante sus cuerpos en constante acción, y a la vez no comprendía por qué la idea le provocaba cierto terror, en lugar de simplemente encantarle. Y justamente cuando la escuchó salir del baño, incluso antes de verla, fue que su corazón dio un repentino salto sin saber muy bien porque, para después dar la vuelta a su mirada y encontrarse a su hermana vestida únicamente con su bata de baño, dejando ver ligeramente sus muslos mientras que sus pechos, debido a su tamaño, lograban asomarse por entre ambas parte de la bata.

—Len, el agua caliente se acabó, creo que por eso tan solo nos limitan a dos baños al día— se quejó mientras seguía secando su cabello con una toalla, sintiéndose lentamente forzada a retraer un poco su paso al ver su gemelo no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Podemos bañarnos juntos la siguiente vez si lo deseas— dijo Len mientras que se le acercaba a paso Lento, sin molestarse en esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, el ligero sudor en su frente a causa del vapor que salía del baño, o sus manos temblorosas, que lentamente levantaba casi hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros de la chica.

—Bueno… no sería mala idea— respondió Rin lentamente mientras era lentamente acorralada en la pared por su gemelo, quien después comenzó a besarle lentamente mientras que sentía que la silenciaba cada vez más, deteniendo a su vez el movimiento que ella pretendía hacer hacia la cama que ambos compartían.

El beso parecía ser una continuación de aquel que habían iniciado en el automóvil, pues ahora Len se dedicaba no únicamente al movimiento de sus labios y de su lengua, sino también a deslizar la bata por los lados de los hombros de la rubia

—Te gusta tomar la iniciativa…— susurró mientras que los labios de su hermano recorrían desde su mandíbula al cuello, comenzando a acariciar por debajo de la bata de baño, mientras que ella se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda con cariño, sintiendo la ligereza de su playera para dormir.

—Te voy a tratar con cariño y con cuidado de ahora en adelante— contestó él mientras que colocaba su mandíbula entre ambos de sus pechos y comenzaba a besar de manera más apasionada que antes, succionando y saboreando su piel.

—De acuerdo… me parece bien…— susurró ella entre la excitación que comenzaba a producirle, ahora con su mano derecha descendiendo por su espalda hasta centrarse en la parte más alta de su muslo por la parte trasera.

Volvió a besarle tan pronto como ella comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, abriendo la bata sin ningún detenimiento, deteniéndola de cualquier clase de defensa por culpa de la profundidad de los besos, comenzando a acariciar sus senos con una de sus manos, pegando su cuerpo a más y más. Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo al momento en el que él la contuvo contra la pared, presionado ambas caderas una contra la otra, comenzando a sentir su erección libremente levantarse en el pants y presionar contra ella en su parte más intima, como si no se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero pronto Len se volvió cansar de simplemente basarse en besos, y volvió succionar su piel, pasando la lengua libremente, mientras que su mano se había mantenido acariciando por fuera de su muslo comenzaba a pasar a la parte entre estos, y acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos su intimidad.

—Len…— gimió ella, dejando salir un cálido aire que no dejaba de simbolizar un intenso placer, sosteniendo el cabello del rubio mientras que levantaba una pierna y la ponía alrededor de la cadera de él, volviendo más íntimo aún el contacto entre ambos.

Len no reaccionó a la llamada de su nombre, o no de manera evidente, pero movió su mano a la parte frontal de su vientre, primero acariciando por entre los ligeros vellos que se sentían apenas con suavidad, para después bajar hasta su intimidad, sin dudar en comenzar las caricias por su clítoris, lo que la hizo presionar más su cuerpo mientras que lo seguía sintiendo en la plena succión de su cuello.

Sin dar más advertencia del intenso placer que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo, Rin comenzó a bajar la pierna que tenía alrededor de la pierna del chico, llevándose con ella el pants que le cubría, dejando salir su miembro erecto cubierto apenas por la ligereza de la ropa interior, y a la vez causando que ella se deslizara por la pared, casi cayendo al suelo, de no ser porque fue sostenida rápidamente por las manos de su gemelo.

—Lo siento…— dijo Len rápidamente — ¿Te lastimé?— le preguntó al desconocer si habría lastimado su órgano reproductor con la mano que aún le acariciaba al momento de la caída.

—Estoy bien— gimió ella mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de la frente, volteando hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cercanía del miembro de su gemelo, pero únicamente estirando sus manos un poco —Vamos a la cama— Le pidió que le llevara, y el obedeció con una sonrisa cálida, levantándola en sus brazos mientras ella mantenía una mirada nublada, casi fuera del mundo común, para después recostarla delicadamente en todo el largo de la cama, con la cabeza sobre las almohadas.

Len se sentó en la orilla, observando rápidamente su miembro elevándose por sobre su ropa interior, decidió sacarlo por la abertura de la prenda, extendiendo el cuerpo para eliminar cualquier posible flacidez, para después tocarlo un poco, sin darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que pronto se encontraba masturbándose como nunca lo había hecho en años.

Pero aquello no era solamente de su propio placer, pues su hermana lo observaba con ojos lujuriosos, mirándolo como si fuera de nuevo un adolecente que cerraba sus ojos ante el placer nuevamente descubierto que podía propiciarse con su propia mano, y ella decidió hacerlo de manera similar con sus propios dedos, extendiendo los labios de su entrada, comenzando a acariciar con su clítoris con el dedo corazón para después introducirlo en si misma, moviéndolo circularmente y de adelante hacia atrás, comenzando a gemir mientras miraba a su gemelo en el mismo calor de placer.

De pronto, Len se detuvo, como su sus manos ahora le pesaran, y el placer ya no significase más, o simplemente la masturbación ya no tenía sentido en una situación como aquella. Volteó a ver a Rin, quien continuaba acariciándose, pero con su mirada fija en él.

—¿Estás cómoda?— le preguntó mientras que comenzaba a sacarse la playera y después la ropa interior.

—Tú qué crees, me dejas con tantas ganas y te pones a jugar tu solo, que egoísta— se quejó mientras que abría un poco sus piernas, deslizando sus pies sobre la sábana.

—Los dos hemos aguantado por bastante tiempo— contestó él colocándose frente a ella como algo ya premeditado, volteando a ver a los lados como buscando algo.

—Ya no quiero seguir soportándolo— gimió ella con un sonido similar a un quejido —quiero hacerlo de esta manera… quiero que me impregnes con tu semilla— susurró más bajo mientras que abría la entrada de su intimidad, a lo que él le miró con una impresión bastante amplia en su rostro.

—Por más cosas que podría decir ahora… lo cierto es que no pienso ni detenerme y hacerlo de otra manera, ni salir ahora mismo a buscar condones que comprar— comentó para causarle una risa corta a su gemela —Pero supongo que hay ciertas cosas que teníamos, o que tenemos que hacer sin tanto detenimiento— se colocó sobre ella, empujando sus piernas hacia adelante, casi dejando sus rojizas rodillas a los lados de su cara y sobre la almohada.

—No me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pase esta noche— fue la última contestación que ella necesitó, antes de que Len comenzara a penetrarla, empujando firmemente sus caderas una vez que la punta de su miembro estuvo colocada encima.

Aquello fue más intenso de lo que pudo haber parecido a la distancia, o más fuerte de lo que Len pudo haber pensado en hacerlo, pues se introdujo en un ángulo sumamente estrecho, golpeando su interior y respaldo por toda su pared superior con su dureza, a lo que ella no pudo hacer más que gemir con todas sus fuerzas, como sintiendo su primera vez de nuevo.

—Quiero escucharte gemir— le dijo Len al oído al inclinar su cuerpo sobre ella —Siempre te contienes cuando era mi turno hacértelo… no quiero que vuelvas a contenerte— sonrió mientras que se esturaba más y comenzaba a lamer su oído, y fue cuando la chica comenzó a sentir que el placer desbordando por sobre el dolor, gimiendo suavemente al sentirlo introducirse y moverse más dentro de ella.

El sonido se incrementó considerablemente cuando él se posicionó de mejor manera sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a los lados, comenzando con la continua penetración con el movimiento de su cadera, dejándose guiar por el rebote del propio colchón debajo de los dos, comenzando a golpear la cabecera contra la pared, a la vez que aquellos sonidos cubrían de manera entrecortada los gemidos de la chica.

Pronto sus fluidos se volvieron tan abundantes que comenzaron a manchar la sabana que se remendaba debajo de ellos y se desacomodaba sobre toda la cama, tanto el sudor que los dos comenzaban a compartir en sus cuerpos, como los fluidos de su propia pasión, que ahora provocaba un sonido de choque entre sus pieles.

No duraron demasiado, estaban muy excitados para eso, Len comenzó a mordisquear un poco el cuello de su gemela mientras que le abrazaba y se apoyaba para no caer encima de ella. Aceleraron el paso cuando Rin bajó sus piernas de los hombros de su gemelo y las cerraba alrededor de sus caderas, empujándose a sí misma en contra de él.

Siguieron con el movimiento, Len moviéndose de manera frontal repetidas veces, mientras que ella únicamente intentaba empujarlo de arriba y abajo, intentando cualquier cosa que les produjera más placer, siendo Len el que se guiaba más por la presión o por la dificultad con la que lograba moverse, alcanzando a besar cortos besos y succionar de manera rápida sus pechos y el resto de su piel al alcance.

Finalmente, de entre todo el movimiento forzado que realizaban, Rin sintió que su interior palpitaba con fuerza, cada vez más intenso, más prolongado y más profundo, que llegaba a todo su cuerpo, hasta desbordarse por completo en un intenso grito de placer, que su hermano notó al instante, no solamente por la diferencia con el volumen y el tono del grito, sino también por la presión que sintió sobre sí mismo.

Él solamente la miró, presionando con fuerza su vientre para evitar correrse en el instante el que la miraba, pronto continuando el movimiento mientras que ella seguía sensible, con los ojos cerrados, corriéndose sin la más mínima advertencia, estallando dentro de ella con más fuerte eyaculación que hubiera sentido, estando lo más adentro que su virilidad le permitía en aquel instante.

Los dos gimieron unos minutos más, y permanecieron una centena de segundos estáticos, aún palpitando, ella estirándose sobre la comodidad de la cama mientras que él se inclinaba un poco más. Al pasar el tiempo, Len terminó encorvándose por completo, sujetando ambos pechos de ella con ambas manos y luego apoyando su cara de lado sobre ambos, a manera de una almohada. Rin solamente le acarició mientras que observaba el techo, para después sentirlo salir de un solo movimiento.

—Me acabé por completo— susurró él mientras que sacudía su miembro un poco, dejando salir el resto del fluido blanquecino de este —No sabes lo difícil que fue soportar años enteros sin esto— dejó salir la verdad mientras que se recostaba a su lado.

—Lo sé… te pediría una repetición, pero creo que no aguantaría otro más como el que acabo de tener… me volvería loca— respiró profundo mientras que seguía recostada boca arriba.

—Pues esta no ha sido la última vez, eso te lo puedo prometer— le dijo de manera confidente mientras que se apoyaba en ella con el brazo derecho, abrazándola para que se girara con él.

—Por supuesto que no… tengo un montón de cosas planeadas para nosotros dos, nos vamos a divertir— aseguró sin el más mínimo temor a equivocar sus deseos.

Comenzaron abrazarse, cuando Len pasaba sus manos y acariciaba su trasero de manera delicada, empujándola de nuevo contra sí misma, recargando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro.

—Supongo que no le diremos a nadie… ni siquiera a mamá y a papá—comentó Rin al separar el beso y abrazarse de manera más libre, acomodándose mejor contra el colchón y recomiendo la sabana de sus lados para cubrirse con ella en una noche calurosa que terminaba con una temperatura mayor a la que esperaban.

—No tienen porque enterarse, y si lo hacen no importa, no tenemos porque ocultarlo, somos adultos responsables, ganamos nuestro dinero, y tenemos nuestro hogar— opinó tajante el rubio, deseando finalizar con toda la conversación que infiriera alguna clase de polémica. Y por supuesto habría polémica, considerando que tan solo al día siguiente, los ancianos del departamento de al lado, les pedirían que mantuvieran sus actividades aparentemente maritales al ruido mínimo.

—Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar de ti— contestó ella levantándose y volviendo a besarlo. El resto de la noche lo pasaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo y profundo, irrompible pese a los sonidos externos, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro, volviendo a acomodar el abrazo que sostenían, tan solo para frotar sus pieles el uno contra el otro en una intimidad que quizá no se relacionaría del todo con sus sexualidades, mirándose casi en todo momento, como si tratasen de volver a hacer el amor, pero con sus miradas.

Y aquella fue la primera noche de muchas, no más difíciles, ni más fáciles, en las que aquel par de hermanos quienes se habían caído en la secuencia, y habían estado devorando sus juventudes en un sinsentido de trabajo y conformismo, habían logrado encontrar aquella pequeña pieza que les hacía falta en su vida diaria, un simple amor, que por más difícil que pudiera parecer, nunca sería imposible.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic del año, lamento no haber subido esto el día del cumpleaños de los Kagamine, tenía planeado hacerlo para esa fecha, pero terminé por procrastinar la escritura toda una semana, mayoritariamente por culpa de las ofertas de la venta de temporada de Steam, comprando, jugando, etc.

En fin, esta es una idea que me rondaba desde hacía un tiempo atrás, una realidad aburrida y monótona en donde los gemelos fueran adultos capaces de hacer lo que deseen, pero que no podían hacerlo. Y es que son un centenar de fanfics en donde ellos viven atados a sus padres y al problema que habría con la convivencia si es que fueran incestuosos, no dejo de tragarme eso de que son capaces de sobrevivir por sus propias cuentas, o de que un amigo les da asilo, prefiero la opción de que sus padres los acepten, pero esa ya es una opinión personal.

Con respecto a la fiesta de aborto… se suponía que sería una fiesta de fin de año, pero un año más se me hizo que no tendría tanto impacto en las mentes de los gemelos como lo tendría lo que dijo Kaito. Al pensar en ese concepto, una fiesta por motivo de un aborto, pensé "¿Por qué no?" es un motivo original para una celebración, y me consta que no he sido quien por primera vez lo idea. No creo haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie con eso.

Siento que esto ha sido una manera de expresar un sentimiento que llevo desde hace tiempo, acerca de mi punto de vista de la vida rutinaria y conformista, y un escape particular de esta, con excepción de que para mí, la única que me hace compañía es mi soledad. Por supuesto, el final de este fanfic se adentraría en una nueva manera de vida para ambos gemelos, iniciando por actividades sexuales continuas, un contacto mayor a todo momento, y una actitud empalagosa entre los dos, si ha de ser nombrada así. Eso es precisamente de lo que va la historia, el escape de la rutina en algo que siempre está frente a uno, entender que la vida quizá no es tan mala, incluso para aquellos quienes lo crean.

Como decía, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que no haya sido muy difícil de leer, o muy barato para los exigentes gustos actuales de los lectores del fandom de LenxRin. Sé que casi nadie lee lo que escribo actualmente, estoy quedando en el olvido por completo, claro, no como si antes hubiera sido un ejemplo para alguien, pero simplemente, ahora siento mis palabras más superfluas y ligeras que nunca antes.

Agradecería cualquier clase de review o comentario, eso me ayudaría a continuar escribiendo, aunque creo que por culpa de que escribo esto en todas mis historias es la causa de que ya casi nadie me comente.

Sin más que decir, felices fiestas.

Bye_.—


End file.
